


Lejos de Ostia

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Fictober 2019, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Las jóvenes cabezas de las familias de los Adami y los Anacleti, han decidido tomar un camino lejos de la ciudad que tanto ansiaron dominar, porque encontraron algo mucho más importante, aunque Spadino tiene sus dudas al respecto.#KinktoberMultifandom2019





	Lejos de Ostia

**Author's Note:**

> El primer Fanfic del Fictober/Kinktober de éste año.  
Decidí comenzar con una serie que amo.
> 
> Día 1 - Inseguridad

Por fin tenía lo que quería; libertad, y al hombre que le dio un nuevo significado a su vida. Se libró de las cadenas que lo ataban a su familia, de un falso matrimonio, de un hijo que tras una gran ilusión, al final resultó no ser suyo. No juzgaba a su esposa por ello, después de todo ¿Qué tan complicado era saber que su marido amaba a un hombre? Ella lo sobrellevó como pudo.

Las peleas por los terrenos de Ostia llegaron a su fin, porque ellos lo decidieron así. No se dieron por vencidos, sólo se dieron cuenta que era leones, y no pelearían por el cadáver de una ciudad muerta hace mucho, un cadáver que ahora se repartían las hienas políticas.

Roma brilló para ellos por última vez al tomar aquel avión. La enorme Nueva York pronto cayó a sus pies. ¡Eran la maldita mafia italiana! Eran Alberto “Spadino” Anacleti, y el maldito Aureliano Adami. Con un buen cargamento que llegó a las costas de Nueva Jersey, armas y drogas para surtir un ejército, el dinero que invertirían en los clubs allá y que ahora pondrían allí.

Pelear los territorios no era sencillo, pero se abrieron paso tal cual lo hicieron en Italia. Por fin ellos decidían, ellos mandaban, y la gente bajaba las cabezas a sus órdenes.

Todo eso y más fue lo que Spadino siempre deseó, siendo gay en una familia criminal de antiguas tradiciones gitanas, lo que más se ansiaba era respeto y libertad. Nueva York le ofreció eso, pero aun así, la inseguridad gobernó los primeros meses de su estancia allí.

No porque extrañara su casa, su amigo “Lele”, gran jefe de policía ahora, se encargaba de mantener en orden la Suburra. Era Aureliano lo que le preocupaba, eran los cabellos rubios, los ojos indescifrables y el gesto serio lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Estaban juntos… lo estaban, cómo siempre soñó. Juntos contra el mundo.

Pero él amaba a Aureliano con todo su corazón, era la personificación de sus más profundos anhelos, pelearon, llegaron a amenazarse con matarse, incluso cuando lo vio con todas esas chicas, llegó a decirse que ya no le importaba, que ya no dolía. Estaba seguro que le había olvidado.

Entonces llegó el beso, y la propuesta, y el plan para una vida lejos de todo lo que les dañó, y no pensó ni por dos segundos a la sonrisa que hacía que su mundo se detuviera.

Pero a Adami no le gustaban los hombres, Adami era apuesto, y siempre tuvo a las chicas más hermosas en su cama. Su hermoso príncipe de la mafia era totalmente hetero hasta el momento que le robó el aire en un beso.

Ahora se preguntaba si estaba feliz con ello, con lo que tenían, con lo que le ofrecía. Si no añoraba los brazos de una mujer, lo que ellas podían ofrecerle que él no.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? Los gitanos no deben usar mucho su cabeza, no fueron hechos para eso—la broma del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde años atrás le sorprendió mirando a la playa.

Estaba sentado en la grandiosa casa que compartían, de la que sólo ellos sabían ubicación, el lugar que ahora era solo suyo.

—¿Te recuerda a Ostia? —le preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado. —¿Te recuerda a la casa de tú madre?

La fuerte respiración le hizo darse cuenta, que hizo ese tipo de preguntas que no se debían de hacer.

—¿Qué clase de estupideces pasan por tú cabeza?

—Que quizá debimos quedarnos. Pelar por esa zona que le pertenecía a tú familia.

—No pienses en algo que ya no fue. Además yo fui el de la idea de venir aquí, no me cuestiones.

—Tienes razón, fue tú idea—aceptó poniéndose de pie, no quería seguir allí, nostálgico cómo se sentía, diría cosas cursis de esas que no le gustaban a Aureliano, porque le recordaban que había algo entre ellos, y el rubio no era muy fan de tenerlo presente.

—Spadino… siéntate.

—Prepararé algo de cenar.

—Dije que te sientes—repitió, señalando el lugar a su lado en el porche de la casa. Aureliano le miró de esa forma que sólo el gran Número 8 podía verte, de esa que no te queda otra opción que obedecerle.

Sus piernas siguieron las órdenes y volvió a sentarse.

—Allá, nunca lo hubiéramos logrado. Lo que tenemos aquí.

—La policía es corrupta en todos lados, quizá nos faltó esforzarnos un poco más. Presionar más al blando de Gabriele. Lo dejamos bastante bien situado cómo jefe de policía.

—No, no… Spadino, no hablo de eso—negó volteando a verle, alzando sus dos manos para tomarle el rostro con cierta fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimar, era solo ese trato rudo que amaba en él mayor. —Hablo de esto—le dijo contra su boca, y Anacleti cerró los ojos cómo una colegiala enamorada al sentir sus labios, perdía su voluntad ante el sabor de Aureliano.

Abrió su boca y se prestó para el beso apasionado, lento y tendido, dónde el otro exploraba su boca, y él se deshacía entre sus manos.

Con los hombres que experimentó antes, él llevaba las riendas, el dominaba, pero con Aureliano lo que dominaba era su necesidad por las caricias de su amante. Desesperado por cada toque, respondiendo sin negarse ni una sola vez. Pues temía que en cierto momento el otro se aburriera de eso y decidiera volver a conquistar a alguna de las chicas lindas de los clubs.

Quedó tendido sobre la madera del porche, y su corazón latía con fuerza, después de tanto tiempo, aún parecía que se le quería salir del pecho en cada ocasión.

—No pienses en todo lo demás, porque te elegí a ti—le declaró firme, abriéndole los pantalones, metiendo sus manos dentro de ellos.

Era sorprendente cómo Aureliano se acostumbró a tocarle, más que eso, parecía disfrutar en demasía explorar su anatomía masculina, lo que él consideró que el otro encontraría asqueroso, parecía fascinarle.

Tuvo que tragarse escuchar cómo el mayor se jactaba de lo que podía hacer gritar y gemir a una mujer. Luego entendió que no eran simples fanfarronerías, Adami sabía dónde y cómo tocar, para hacer que su compañero de cama temblara y suplicara.

Apartaba la tela de su cuerpo, usaba sus labios y dientes sobre su piel blanca y sensible, chupaba y mordía, y esperaba paciente a que él rogara y se abriera. Lo dejaba en un punto de no retorno, dónde el separaba sus piernas y le urgía a entrar, a que fuera rudo, a que le tomara allí, sobre el porche, con el sonido de las olas de fondo, y la brisa salada erizando su piel.

Siempre era tan duro al comienzo, Aureliano lo rompía y luego volvía a unirlo para romperle una vez más. Por eso es que la inseguridad le envolvía, por lo adicto que era a esos momentos, a cuando los besos eran tan salvajes que le ardían los labios. No sabría qué hacer de ya no tenerlo, no sabría si podría volver a fingir indiferencia, no podía volver al closet de sus sentimientos cuando le costó tanto salir de él.

Los tatuajes ondulaban bajo sus manos, los que cubrían los músculos firmes que apretaban su cuerpo volviéndolo frágil y húmedo, se aferraba cómo podía a ellos, porque sentía que se perdía en el abismo del inminente orgasmo a cada paso.

Luego todo estallaba, y había luces y mordidas, los espasmos se apoderaban de él, y los gemidos roncos de Aureliano eran todo lo que sus oídos procesaban. La madera era dura bajo su espalda, y todo quizá fue algo apresurado, y desordenado, pero no importaba porque abría sus ojos, con la visión borrosa del éxtasis, teniendo dos brillantes ojos azul verdoso devolviéndole la mirada, sus oídos solo procesaban los jadeos roncos e inconexos, hasta que el esperma ajeno le llenaba.

Era una sensación única de experimentar, pensó que con él Adami nunca usaba condón, porque no corría el riesgo de embarazarlo. El pensamiento le hizo reír.

—¿Te hice cosquillas? —le preguntó. Spadino recordó que a veces cuando el rostro del mayor se hundía entre sus muslos, la barba espesa le provocaba cosquillas.

—Nah, sólo recuerdo el porque de tú práctica insana de no usar condón.

—Sólo estás conmigo, yo solo estoy contigo—le dijo éste inclinándose a su oído, mordiéndoselo —No puedo embarazarte…

—Imagina si pudieras…

—Seguiríamos tus tradiciones gitanas de una familia enorme—le respondió viéndole a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

—Ojalá se pudiera.

—¿Ahora quieres niños Spadino? —se burló—¿Quieres jugar a la casita? Ya te ofrecieron enseñarte a cocinar “meta”.

—No… idiota—le apartó un poco el rostro—pero te sería… más complicado dejarme así.

—Así que eso llenaba tú cabecita. Te dije que tanto gel en tú peinado terminaría en esto—Le besó apasionado—dejé todo por ti, sería estúpido dejarte, y a diferencia de lo que mi padre pensaba, no soy estúpido.

Spadino le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo para besarle.

—No, no lo eres… —constató.

Su mirada se perdió de nuevo en la playa al desviar la vista. Quizá no era Ostia, quizá no le dieron a Samurai la lección que merecía, pero se tenían… además de drogas y armas. Sólo tenía que echar un vistazo, fijarse en eso, y olvidar el resto.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
